theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Absorption Attack
Absorption Attack is the 14th episode of AB's Awesomeness. Plot Two guards were in front of the large steel door of an army building. A figure walked up to them. "Hey! Hey you! You can't walk here," said one of the guards. The figure was holding a pole-like object. The object shot out red energy, which knocked out that guard. The other guard pulled a gun out of his pocket, and shot energy bullets. The figure spinned the object, which deflected the bullets. The figure became coated with red energy, and disappeared. He reappeared behind the guard. The figure picked the guard up and threw him to the side. He then stepped on the gun, which the guard dropped, and broke it. The figure walked over to a panel with buttons and put his hand on it. It glowed white, and the large door opened. The figure stepped in. There were several nukes inside. "Yes! Power shall be mine!" said the figure. Theme song! Awesome Betterhero, Anthony, and Rainbawesome were watching the news. "The military nuke base has been infiltrated by an odd-looking man. The cameras captured this footage," said the news anchor. The TV showed the figure putting his hands on nukes, and absorbing their power. "That can't be good," said Awesome Betterhero. "Several soldiers reported to the nuke base as soon as they could, but the mysterious man was nowhere to be seen," continued the news anchor. "Well, I know where we're going today," said Awesome Betterhero. Later..... AB, Anthony, George, and Rainbawesome were shown riding away on Shoop da Whoop. Eventually, they arrived at the nuke base. There were two long lines of guards. "You have no authority to approach this base," said one of the guards. "We're just exploring what that mystery guy did," informed AB. "We have been informed not to let any persons in, no matter what they say. I am sorry, but we need our nukes," explained another guard. "Come on! You know us. We're heroes, we won't do anything. Now let us in." "No can do." Rainbawesome turned them all light blue, freezing them. The group looked at him, and he shrugged. They got down from Shoop da Whoop, walked in, and looked around. "The man seemed to be absorbing the power of these nukes. Do you know what people could do with atomic power? Absorbed from these 50 bajillion nukes?" said Anthony. "He's gonna be tough to beat," said AB. George walked to a large, round, fat nuke and felt it. "They all still seem to have power. The man must've absorbed enough to satisfy his needs," he observed. "Anthony, get the video from the camera," ordered AB. "Neptuchon!" He flew up to a camera and ejected the VHS. He then brought it down and AB took it. He transformed. "Manymachine!" AB generated a TV and a VHS player. He plugged the player in and popped in the VHS. They watched the video. On it, the man walked in. "Yes! Power shall be mine!" The man absorbed the power from a nuke, and moved on, absorbing more power. He then began glowing red. He glowed more and more as he absorbed more power. "Okay, that's really not good," said George. AB fast-forwarded the video. After the man finished absorbing all the nukes, he shot atomic blasts from his feet, allowing him to break a hole through the roof when he flew away. AB ejected the VHS. "So we're dealing with an atomic freak who can absorb stuff. I don't have enough to handle that," said Anthony. "Don't worry. Upchuck, Chromastone, and Feedback can all consume energy like Mysterio does. We'll defeat him," said AB. "Defeat him? How are we supposed to defeat him when we can't even find him?" asked George. AB transformed. "Clockwork!" he said. AB then spun the dial on his head, turning the area green and slowly rewinding time. "KAN DIS TING GO ENNY FAZDUR?" asked Shoop da Whoop. AB grabbed the dial on his head and hit it several times, giving it boosts. Eventually, the man was shown flying out of the hole he made. AB paused the flashback. "Let's follow him!" said Anthony. They all got on Shoop da Whoop, then flew to the man. The man had small spikes on his forehead, was holding a polearm-like object, and had a reddish-orange jacket that was unbuttoned but with no shirt. AB unfroze time, and Shoop da Whoop chased after the man. The camera cut to Shoop da Whoop landing at a cave, where the man went inside. AB reverted, which returned the guys to the present, and things around them. "What happened?" George said. The group was on a rock. Lava was spurring all around it, and several rocks. Over time, the lava had melted a lot of the ground, creating a hill. The cave looked more like a tiny horizontal volcano. The man was sitting in a chair made of a rock, and everything around him was glowing red. "I shall mold whatever I want into my own image!" said the man. "I don't think so!" AB as Terraspin flew up to the man. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am Aggregor the Osmosian, and I shall soon have all the power I ever wanted! Who are you?" "1, no you won't. 2, I'm Awesome Betterhero, the awesome hero who is better than the rest. 3, head's up!" AB flew to Aggregor, hitting him with all three of his limbs. He then blew Aggregor into the lava, but Aggregor shot atomic blasts from his feet, allowing him to fly. He shot atomic orbs at AB, but he dodged them. "Careful! Those things are dangerous," informed Anthony. Aggregor shot thick lasers at AB. AB jumped down onto the chair, then became Wildvine. AB stretched and got ready to grab Aggregor. "Don't touch him!" ordered Anthony. "He's nuclear." "Then it's time to fight fire with fire!" said AB, becoming NRG. He shot blasts at Aggregor, but he absorbed them. Aggregor shot blasts back, but they didn't affect AB. AB hit his UST symbol and evolved. "FORCEFIELD NRG!" he yelled. AB made a forcefield, blocking the radiation that Aggregor was firing. "My forcefield doesn't only block your radiation. It absorbs it!" informed AB. "What?!" said Aggregor. "Absorb this, Aggre-bore!" AB shot the radioactive forcefield at Aggregor, knocking him through the air several feet. "NEPTUCHON!" yelled Anthony. Anthony flew behind Aggregor and shot a blast down at him, knocking him into the lava. Shoop da Whoop flew George and Rainbawesome up to the action. George shot an immobilizing laser at Aggregor, but he absorbed it and fired it back at Shoop da Whoop. Shoop da Whoop destroyed it with a laser, which Aggregor absorbed. "How are you not dying from the lava?" asked George. "I'm absorbing it, and becoming resistant to it at the same time," said Aggregor. "Come on, guys! Combo attack!" ordered AB. He fired radiation at Aggregor. At the same time, Anthony, George, and Shoop da Whoop also fired lasers while Rainbawesome threw blue disks. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Aggregor. "Why is he laughing? He shouldn't be laughing. Why are you laughing?" asked George. "Have you forgotten that I can absorb whatever I want? Your attacks aren't hurting me. They're just making me stronger!" At this point, Aggregor's voice became louder and eviler, like a mutated voice. "You monster!" said AB. "Call me whatever you want. I will become the ruler of this planet in no time, thanks to you!" Aggregor fired a large amount of radiation at AB, which knocked him off the mountain and reverted him, unconscious. He then spun around and shot 4 blades of energy at the others, knocking them out, too. Commercial break. The 5 were all in a large pit, buried under a massive amount of boulders. "WARE R WEE?" asked Shoop da Whoop. "I don't know," answered AB. "But I'll get us out of here." Both his arms were buried under boulders. "Oww! Oww! Oww!" he said. "I'm trying to shoot a laser, but it won't work. George, you try." George was completely buried under boulders. "George? Are you okay?" asked AB. "Shoop da Whoop, blast us out." "O KAI." Shoop da Whoop tried to shoot a laser, but he coughed up several rocks. "How were those in your stomach? You don't even have a stomach. You're just a mouth. When you eat, where does the food go?" wondered Anthony. "U DONED 1 NA NO," replied Shoop da Whoop. Rainbawesome was also completely buried in boulders. "We've gotta get out of here somehow," said AB. AB created a forcefield around himself, which lifted the boulder that was on him. He then grew the forcefield, and it caught a large tower of rocks that toppled over when it went out of the pit. AB controlled the forcefield to levitate him out. One-by-one, AB then used forcefields to levitate the rest of the boulders out of the pit. "NEPTUCHON!" Anthony flew out of the pit. Shoop da Whoop flew out too, carrying George and Rainbawesome. "You okay?" asked AB. "Yeah," answered George, brushing some dust off his shoulder. "Aggregor's absorbing everything! He's becoming unstoppable," exclaimed AB. "Don't worry. You said something earlier in the episode about Chromastone, Upchuck, and Feedback being able to consume energy. Just create a fusion to stop him," suggested Anthony. "Oh, I'll do more than that," said AB. AB turned on the fusion mode of the UST. He pulled up holograms of Feedback and Chromastone, then tapped their symbols, evolving them. "Vacuum Feedback and Sponge Chromastone!" explained AB. He then fused them, and inside the UST was shown. Feedback and Chromastone flew in circular motions, in opposite directions. When they crossed each other, they evolved into their respective forms. When they crossed each other again, they stopped. A fusion of them was shown. AB was then shown as the fusion. "Vacuum-sponge Chromaback!" said AB. "Alright, you three...," AB said, pointing at Anthony, Rainbawesome, and George. "....you guys....." AB's voice was cut off as Aggregor was shown floating in the air. Lava was all around, and the ground had turned into several molten rocks. Buildings were tilted and partially destroyed. People were running and screaming. Aggregor floated to the ground and sat in a rock throne. "I'VE FINALLY ACHIEVED MY ULTIMATE GOAL!" Shoop da Whoop quietly floated down carrying AB. "Hey Aggregor! Absorb this!" "Huh?" said Aggregor. Aggregor looked behind him, but AB had already fired the blast that knocked Aggregor out of the throne and almost into the lava. Aggregor started flying. He shot a large beam at AB, but he absorbed it all. "Right back at ya!" AB fired an equal beam at Aggregor, but he absorbed it. Aggregor's staff appeared in his hand. He fired energy through it. AB stuck out a pinky and absorbed it. "Dude, no." AB knocked the staff away with a laser beam, then Aggregor created a forcefield around him. "You can't penetrate my forcefield!" AB fired lots of energy at the forcefield, but it wouldn't break. He then flew under it and fired much more energy upwards. The forcefield went flying up into the air. AB chased it, still firing more energy. AB and Aggregor eventually flew into space, where AB's blasts finally destroyed the forcefield. "I've absorbed so much energy, I can now survive in space!" explained Aggregor, right before he fired energy and knocked AB back. Aggregor flew over to a sattelite and began absorbing its energy. Meanwhile...... Anthony was flying with Rainbawesome, who had made two platforms to carry George and himself. They landed at the nuke base, which had twice as many guards as last time. "You have no authority to be here. Leave immediately," one of the guards ordered. "It's important to defeat the infiltrator," Anthony replied. "You have no authority to be here. Leave immediately," the guard repeated. "Didn't you just here the guy? He said-" started George. "You have no authority to be here. Leave immediately," the guard said once again. Anthony shot a laser beam at the guard. "You have no authority to b-" The laser hit the guard, knocking him into the wall. All the other guards began running at the three. Anthony shot lasers while Rainbawesome fired disks. George ran past all the action to the door, but three guards blocked it. George froze two of them, while the second one pushed him down. George shot a laser at his arm. The guard rubbed it, then George fired a series of more lasers that knocked the guard down. George was about to walk in, but an arm blocked him. "Come on, just let us in!" George froze the guard that was blocking him and pushed him down, but there was a line of more guards. "O rly?" The guards pulled out more laser guns. "So ''that's ''how you wanna play. I see ya." Rainbawesome had made a pinkish wall that was holding all the guards back. He then created another wall behind the guards, and pushed the two together, which crushed them. Anthony was flying, and shooting lasers at the guards. "There's too many of them!" Anthony said. Rainbawesome turned all the guards he saw black, then they fell to the ground as ash. Anthony flew down, grabbed a pile of ash, threw it at a guard's face, then shot the guard, knocking him down. Anthony and Rainbawesome began fighting more guards. Several immobilized guards were surrounding George. George climbed on top of one and saw two guards running towards them. He froze an ice path in front of them, but the guards stopped and shot at George. "I don't think so!" George destroyed the bullets with lasers, then jumped down from the guard. He slid down the ice path, then when he came to the end, jumped in between the two guards and shot lasers at them, which knocked them down. A general in a large robotic suit then appeared. "I see you took out my troops. Well, you're all fools for doing that!" The suit's arms morphed into missile launchers. Commercial break. The three were running and jumping, dodging missiles fired at them. Anthony flew at the general and shot a laser, but the suit blocked it. The general swatted Anthony out of the air. Rainbawesome tried to affect the suit, but the general swung his leg at him. Rainbawesome made a green shield to block it, then made a forcefield around him. A gun then appeared from the suit's shoulder and fired a continous stream of bullets at Rainbawesome, forcing him to keep up his forcefield. "Hey ugly!" George said, firing a charged laser. It did not affect the suit. The general kicked him aside. Rainbawesome fired a laser at the glass dome protecting the general, hoping to break it. The general shot a missile at him, then it exploded and knocked him down. "Anthony!" called George, getting up. The general kicked him to the side again. George hopped back up and shot an immobilizing laser at the general. The general dodged it, and it hit a tree. Rainbawesome creating a purple blade near the gun firing bullets, and cut it off. He dropped his shield, grabbed the gun, and used it to break open the glass dome. The general raised a robotic arm to keep the bullets from going any further, then he flicked Rainbawesome away. "Alright, take this!" said Anthony, flying up and shooting a laser at the general, which was not blocked by the suit. The general ducked, and it missed. Rainbawesome levitated to the general on a platform, holding a long, large, yellow paddle. Rainbawesome swung it, knocking the general and his suit onto the dirt hill next to the base. The general slid down the hill, and at the same time, aimed a homing missile. "TARGET LOCKING, IN 5, 4, 3..." the suit said. The general slid into the immoblized tree, and his arm swung to point at the suit. "2, 1. TARGET LOCKED." "NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the general. The suit blew up. George shot a charged laser at the base door, blowing it open. 5 minutes later...... The three were flying in the same formation. Rainbawesome was carrying all the nukes from the base in large containers he created. Back to AB vs. Aggregor..... "They should be heading back now," AB said to himself. AB shot a beam at Aggregor, but he obviously absorbed it. "Why are we both using energy when we can both absorb energy?" wondered Aggregor. Aggregor flew to AB and attempted to punch him, but he dodged it. "Because you're nuclear!" AB fired an unexpected beam from his palm, sending Aggregor back. AB flew to a sattelite and shot a laser at it, knocking a piece off. AB grabbed the piece and flew to Aggregor. He then swatted him, sending him back near Earth. AB threw the piece at Aggregor as forceful as he could, then blasted it, sending it more towards Earth. AB flew after Aggregor, and they landed on Earth. Aggregor had thrown the piece away from him by now. "You can't win!" said Aggregor. George, Anthony and Rainbawesome arrived with the nukes. They were all set to go off in a few seconds. "Aggregor, absorb these!" said Anthony. Rainbawesome released the nukes, and they all exploded. "Guhhhhhhhhhhhh," Aggregor grunted. He had absorbed all of the explosion. "I'm overloading!" worried Aggregor. Shoop da Whoop shot a laser, sending Aggregor to the ground KO'd. "Clear the area!" ordered AB. They cleared it. A sponge appeared from AB's wrist, and AB fired jets of water from it, turning all the lava into stone. Then, he fired lots of energy up, became Merk Upchuck, and ate it when it fell down. He then jumped up, spat out an energy orb, and blew up the hill he was standing on. He blew up all the other hills, then used his four tongues to grab the wreckage and use it to rebuild the buildings. His saliva was sticky enough to do the job. Later.... "Awesome Betterhero and his team have defeated this being, Aggregor, once and for all. We are also working on restoring the city," said the news anchor. AB was watching TV. "No power for him." THE END "Wait, that's a horrible ending!" said Awesome Betterhero. I said THE END Characters *Awesome Betterhero *Laser Firer *Venus Teen *Shoop da Whoop *Rainbawesome *News Anchor Villains *Guards *General *Aggregor (first appearance) Aliens Used *Manymachine *Clockwork *Terraspin *Wildvine *NRG *Forcefield NRG (first appearance) *Vacuum-sponge Chromaback (first appearance) *Upchuck Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Category:AB's Awesomeness Category:AA Episodes